Leaf or page display fixtures are well known in the prior art. To applicants' knowledge, such page display fixtures were heretofore of the type that did not embody any self return feature therewith so that the appearance of the display, if it was of the type where the pages or leaves were mounted for swinging movement about a generally vertical axis and in a generally horizontal plane, was not generally maintained in an orderly condition upon use of the display by the public. A customer perusing through the pages of a display ordinarily may not place the pages back into an orderly condition when he or she is through looking at the display specimens mounted on the swingable pages.